10 January 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-01-10 ; Comments *After playing the J Geils Band track, Peel quips: "Well that was kind of dull, wasn't it? But there you are, can't always get it right!" *Plays the Residents track to mark the upcoming third birthday of William, "who runs Peel Acres with an iron hand." *Show Incomplete as of October 2008. Sessions *Elvis Costello and The Attractions #3 repeat (Original broadcast date 30 October 1978). No known official release. *Cure #1 (repeat). (Original broadcast date 11 December 1978) Released on a number of formats, originally on Strange Fruit SFPS 050 12” Vinyl. Producer - Tony Wilson Recorded: 1978-12-04 Tracklisting *Jerry Lee Lewis: Hello Josephine (LP–Duets-on clear yellow vinyl) (Sun) *Mahotella Queens: Igula Lamasi (LP-Rhythm Of Resistance) Virgin *Elvis Costello and The Attractions: Radio Radio (Peel Session) *J Geils Band: I Could Hurt You (LP-Sanctuary) EMI *Parrots: Larger Than Life (LP–Vaultage 78 – Two Sides Of Brighton) Attrix Records *Cure: Fire In Cairo (Peel Session)' @' *George Perkins & The Silver Stars: Crying In The Streets (LP-????) Silver Fox Records *Shirkers: Drunk & Disorderly (Single) Limp Records *Michael Black: Out Of Love Flagman Records *Elvis Costello and The Attractions: I Just don't Know What To Do With Myself (Peel Session) Track Cut Track Cut - Side Ends *Elvis Costello and The Attractions: I Just don't Know What To Do With Myself (Peel Session) Track Cut - continues from T061 *Generation X: King Rocker (LP-Valley Of The Dolls) Chrysalis Records *Throbbing Gristle: Dead On Arrival (LP-D.o.A: The Third And Final Report) Industrial Records - (side ends mid track) *Side B *Throbbing Gristle: Dead On Arrival (LP-D.o.A: The Third And Final Report) Industrial Records - (continues from side A) *Cure: Boys Don't Cry (Peel Session)' @' *Boys: I Don't Care (Single) *Kleenex: Hedi's Head (Single) Rough Trade *Gary Moore: Flight Of The Snow Goose (LP-Back on The Streets) EMI *Residents: Birthday Boy (LP-Buster and Glen) East Side Digital *Muddy Waters: Long Distance Call (Single) Vogue Coral *Elvis Costello and The Attractions: Stranger In The House (Peel Session) *Cure: 10:15 Saturday Night (Peel Session)' @' *Winston Edwards & Blackbeard: Downing Street Rock (LP-Dub Conference (Winston Edwards & Blackbeard At 10 Downing Street) Studio 16 *Pathetix: Aleister Crowley (7") No Label records *Public Image limited: Attack (LP-Public Image) Virgin *O Level: Everybody's On Revolver Tonight (The Malcolm McLaren Life Story EP) Kings Road Records *'File 1' ends *Cure Killing An Arab (session)' @' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1979-01-10 v2.mp3 *2) KevH Tape 20.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:24:21 *2) 1:29:37 (14:01-25:55) (from 23:28 unique) ;Other *1) File created from T060 & T061 of 400 Box. 77.2 Mb 128 kbps mono. Speed corrected version. Many thanks to Jimmy and Doc! *2) Created from Tape 20 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category: Shared